1. Field
The invention is in the field of amusement devices and particularly in the field of amusement devices for children which are used in connection with book reading and storytelling.
2. State of the Art
Storytelling has always been popular with people of all ages. With the development of written language and the printing press, many stories have been recorded in books. A large number of enjoyable stories are now available in storybooks of all shapes, sizes, and languages. When reading storybooks to children it is important to involve the listener's sense of sight as well as his sense of hearing. Thus, it has been common to employ drawings or pictures of characters and scenes as illustrations in books. It has also been popular to make puppets and dolls of well known characters so that children can act out their own stories using such puppets or dolls. Flannel boards have been used with two dimensional cutouts of well known characters so that children can act out their own stories using such character or such characters may be used as aids in telling stories to children.